User talk:TheWilsonator
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Subjectzero.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tullis (Talk) 05:37, September 27, 2009 Creating gaps Please, please, PLEASE stop creating enormous gaps in articles. It looks ugly and it's a real nuisance to deal with. Use the and tags if you must; those will create all the gaps you need. --Tullis 12:33, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :I definitely haven't been consciously adding any gaps to articles. Many of the articles I added already had noticably large gaps and spacing when I added to them, which I found rather strange myself. --TheWilsonator 12:38, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Checking on your changes, those gaps are in sections on the character pages that I didn't even touch, so I'm a little bit bemused about being begged not to add any more. =P--TheWilsonator 12:50, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::No, I'm talking more about the huge gaps that were in pages like krogan and quarian. I was seeing gaps appear yesterday too after your edits. We use a lot of clr tags when we need space, though. I wonder. What editor are you using? :Also, thanks for the recent edits and the new pictures. The wiki's looking a lot brighter. Though do bear in mind that one advantage of the class pictures is that they are on a transparent background. That allows people who view the wiki in a different skin to see the image as was intended. :My other point was with the squad members' footer. I've removed it for now because otherwise, if we keep adding to that, it's going to become enormous by the end of the third game. We have them listed on the characters page and they have their own category; I think that's fine. --Tullis 12:53, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm, I've been using the wikicode version of the regular editor since the javascript one is very sluggish and fiddly (I find at least). Not sure if there's something up with it inadvertedly inserting gaps and spaces all over the place, if so- sorry about all the mess. I'm a moderator at TF2Wiki and it runs on MediaWiki, so i'm rather used to it. On the bright side, I've uploaded cleaned up versions of the class images with transparent backgrounds as you suggested and generally fleshed things out around the wiki, mostly ME2 related stuff and pictures that needed updating. ::As for the squad members footer, I agree it might become unwieldy once the series has progressed, maybe i'm just too used to the stonking great weapon template on TF2Wiki.http://tf2wiki.net/wiki/Jarate I have a suggestion that might fix this though- what if we had seperate footers for the recruitable squad members in each title? (Similar to the seperate party member footers wookiepedia has for KOTOR and KOTOR 2 characters.) Then they would be unlikely to get any bulkier than say, the races footer and they'd make looking through teammates more convenient than clicking back to the character page each time. There's the category page for squad members but it also has squad member related quests etc. which may confuse newcomers. Anyway, let me know what you think and once again, sorry about the mess- you keep a good wiki. --TheWilsonator 15:36, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Thank you, we do our best. I've noticed random gaps appearing when you edited the Classes page, so I really don't know what's going on here. How peculiar. :::The category for Squad Members also covers their classes and their quests because they are pages relating to squad members, which is what categories are for. But I agree with your suggestion, separate party-member footers might work better than one big one. --Tullis 16:06, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::I know the quests are in the category because they're relevant, I'm just pointing out that some may find it confusing, believe me- it doesn't take a lot sometimes. I'll give the seperate footers a spin. ::::'Edit-' I added the smaller 'split' party member template to the new ME2 squadmate pages, hope it looks presentable. Here's the footer for the Mass Effect squadmates- I'm reluctant to add them myself because of these strange 'gap' problems: Template:Squad members footer ::::Also the random gaps seem even stranger on the classes page because literally all I did was replace the image links with my new uploaded ones. I didn't even add new code, I just replaced the .gif destinations of the old ones. It must be some sort of problem either with wikia or my browser, the problem is- everything seems fine on this side, stranger and stranger.--TheWilsonator 16:45, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::New footer works quite nicely. Although I do wonder what will happen if we have squad members across more than one game. But if we can display them horizontally (two templates beside each other) that might work out OK. --Tullis 17:40, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Categories Can you hold off on creating new categories until we're sure there's going to be a need for them, please? We don't know how many Omega articles there are going to be yet. You really don't need to overhaul and recategorise our entire wiki in one day... : ) --Tullis 19:39, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Gaps again I am STILL having to correct gaps in articles you've edited (most recently Kaidan Alenko's article). I know it's not deliberate, and I don't know if it's the editor you're using or what, but can you please preview and check for these gaps before you save, and correct them if necessary? I am wasting time unnecessarily fixing this. --Tullis 15:31, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :I'm using the on-site editor (wasn't aware there were any other editors I could use)- so I have no idea what is up with it that doesn't seem to be affecting anyone else. Also, it somehow adds in the gaps after I save, even if I remove the previous ones manually. I can usually remove enough of the gaps manually that the page layout doesn't alter. It also only seems to affect certain pages, usually the main character ones. I've posted a help request on the wikia help forum to see if I can fix this problem. --TheWilsonator 15:56, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::It's also cumulative, so your edits to Eden Prime were creating bigger and bigger gaps; and yes, it only seems to be happening on pages of a certain size. In that case, please put a moratorium on your edits to larger pages until this issue is resolved, as cleaning up these gaps is becoming a real nuisance. --Tullis 16:25, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Will do. I'm sure you understand it was in no way deliberate, I'll spare you the cleanup until I can sort this out. --TheWilsonator 16:31, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :::I know. I just want this problem fixed so I'm not cleaning up all the time. It's boring. : ) --Tullis 16:37, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::Did a little testing, turning off the RTF editor seems to have fixed the problem. The mystery gaps no longer seem to be appearing. What a relief. =] --TheWilsonator 16:51, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::There's still an artifact gap here and there (just fixed one on Liara's page) so please re-check large pages you've edited. --Tullis 16:54, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Page moves Turns out there's a comment I neglected to add to that discussion. :) --Tullis 12:28, October 24, 2009 (UTC) LOKI Can you please give an explanation here of why this article was marked for deletion and all its info removed? There appeared to be valid content in its history. --Tullis 22:05, December 4, 2009 (UTC) The page was removed as the LOKI name refers to the 'brand# before a specific type of enemy, the LOKI mech. I'd assumed that LOKI was a company that designed the mechs, so the page would be better suited as a redirect to the page referring to said mech. --TheWilsonator 02:16, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Pictures I have a little request to you. It is about the pictures you use for your Class-Pages. I want to use them for the german Wikia-Site of Mass Effect. There are no Class-Pages so far and I want to create them. Your pictures would be perfect for this. So I ask you for a written affirmation that I am allowed to do so. That would be very nice. Thank you in advance and sorry for my bad English.